Lo unico que me queda
by hermioneangeles
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia y habla sobre algunos pensamientos de Sirius despues de escaparse de Azkaban, relacionados con James y Lily. No soy muy buena para lo resumenes haci que entren y lean la historia y haber que les parece.


**One shot**

Jamás podre decirles adiós, el era mi mejor amigo, era como mi hermano, era la única familia que tenia, pasamos tantas cosas juntos, Potter y Black, Black y Potter, los cabecillas de la pandilla más famosa de Hogwarts, los Merodeadores.

Jamás podre olvidarlo, siempre me apoyo, siempre estuvo con migo sin importar nada, aun recuerdo aquella noche.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.FlashBack.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llevaba 2 días hospedado en el Caldero Chorreante, gracias a mi tío Alphard, si no hubiera sido por él, seguro abría terminado durmiendo en la calle, no tenía ni idea de que es lo que iba a hacer, las vacaciones acaban de comenzar y del dinero que me había dado mi tío no me quedaba mucho, entre el hospedaje y la comida en dos semanas tendría que comenzar a quedarme en la calle. Tenía que comenzar a buscar trabajo, pues ni loco pensaba regresar a esa maldita casa que tanto odiaba.

Mientras pensaba en esto, me encontraba sentado en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante, cuando de pronto escuche a alguien que me llamaba.

-Sirius-dijo esa voz tan familiar tan familiar, yo voltee y ahí estaba mi amigo sonriendo.

-James ¿qué haces aquí?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Vine a admirar el paisaje-dijo con tono sarcástico-¿tú qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí Canuto? ¡Vine a buscarte!-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-cuando me entere de que te habías salido de tu casa, intente contactarte, pero muy convenientemente tu espejo estaba tapado, luego fui con tu prima Andromeda, pero me dijo que no sabias dónde estabas…-James dejo de hablar cundo lo interrumpí.

-¿Pero como supiste donde estaba?- pregunte.

-Un amigo de mi padre, te vio en la tarde y nos aviso, mis padres están haciendo unas compras mientras hablo contigo-dijo señalando la entrada del Callejón Diagon-Vamos por unos helados, seguro el señor Fortescue ya nos perdono por lo del año pasado-agrego como todo comentario.

-No tengo dinero James-le conteste-hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad, no tendré acceso a mi dinero y mi tío no me podrá prestar todo el tiempo para hospedarme.

-Mi madre te mata si te escucha decir eso-dijo en tono burlón, entonces me miro y adopto un tono más serio-¿crees que vinimos solo a saludar Canuto?, vinimos por ti, para llevarte con nosotros.

-¿Qué?-pregunte extrañado

-Sí, vamos a recoger tus cosas-dijo James sonriendo-mi padre puso otra cama en mi habitación, claro, eso mientras mi mamá aprueba tu cuarto-al ver que yo no sonreía pregunto-¿qué te pasa?

-No me puedo ir con ustedes.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin comprender.

-No quiero causarles molestias-James puso los ojos en blanco, pero yo continúe-no tengo derecho a ir, e invadir su casa…

-Antes de que sigas diciendo tonterías-me corto-ni causas molestias, ni invades, además eres mi mejor amigo y eso te da todo el derecho del mundo para irte a vivir con nosotros.

-No sería justo para tus padres…-de nuevo no me dejo terminar de hablar, que le pasa, tantos años de amistad y todavía no sabe que a mi nadie me interrumpe.

-¿Me dejas reírme Canuto?, mis padres están encantados con la idea de tenerte en casa, mi madre ya te adopto como hijo y le mando a Walburga una carta nada cortes, y según mi padre ya solo te falte el apeido para ser todo un Potter-James me sonrió y agrego-ademas se que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tu arias lo mismo por mi-me dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Tu jamás estarías en mi lugar, tus padres jamás te correrían como Walburga y Orión lo hicieron-esto último lo dije con la vista clavada en la mesa, a todo el mundo le podía decir que no le importaba, que me daba igual, que no los necesitaba, pero a James no lo podía engañar, el me conocía mejor que yo mismo y sabia lo que se escondía detrás de esa indiferencia.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que paso?-me pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza-de acuerdo-sabia que el no me obligaría a hablar si no quería- no te voy a dejar aquí, te voy a llevar conmigo aunque sea arrastrando.-me dedico su sonrisa de "Soy James Potter y siempre consigo lo que quiero"-Canuto, somos como hermanos y siempre va a ser así, y siempre podrás contar con migo paro lo que sea ¿entendido?

-Gracias Cornamenta-le dije sonriendo.

-Vamos por tus cosas- me contesto poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Fin del FlashBack.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Siempre era así, cuando yo necesitaba su ayuda, el estaba allí para apoyarme. Pero yo no estuve para él y Lily… Lily ¿quién diría que terminaríamos siendo tan buenos amigo? ¿Quién hubiera dicho que una simple platica ayudaría tanto?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.FlashBack.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yo estaba sentado en la sala común esa noche, ya era muy tarde, comenzaba a quedarme dormido cuando…

-Black-yo voltee en parte enojado porque me habían despertado y en parte sorprendido al reconocer la voz.

-¿Evans? ¿Tú me estás hablando a mi?-le dije señalándola a ella y después a mi.

-Si-me contesto poniéndose más roja que su cabello-quería hablar contigo sobre… bueno sobre… ay este… te quería preguntar… bueno no es importante… es simple curiosidad… sabes que olvídalo…-comenzó a decirme muy nerviosa.

-¿Quieres hablar de James?- le dije y al ver la cara que ponía no pude evitar echarme a reír.

-Eres un idiota-me dijo enojada.

-Perdón Evans- le dije conteniendo la risa. Cuando estuve seguro de que no me iba a volver a reír, le dije-Bueno, dime en que te puedo ayudar.

-Si hablo contigo, ¿vas a ir corriendo a decírselo a James?-me pregunto.

-Nada de lo que me digas, lo sabrá james-al ver que no me creía agregue-Palabra de Merodeador.

-Bueno, pero si le dices algo te mato-acepto ella-quería saber si tu… ¿sabes lo que James siente por mi?- eso ultimo lo dijo más rápido que pudo, espero con la vista clavada en el piso a que yo comenzara a reírme, pero no lo hice.

-James es mi mejor amigo, y por eso no te puedo contestar tu pregunta, eso sería violar su confianza.

-Lo entiendo-dijo ella decepcionada, ya se iba cuando la detuve.

-Espera Lily, lo que quieres saber le toca a James decírtelo, no a mi, sin embargo, hay algo que si te puedo decir-ella se me queda viendo y yo pienso que decirle- nunca he visto a James ver a otra chica como te ve a ti, y si tu lo vez de la misma forma díselo, por que mi amigo es muy listo y todo eso, pero cuando se trata de ti, es la persona más idiota del mundo.

-Gracias Sirius, ahora entiendo porque James te quiere tanto, eres un gran amigo-me dijo y me dedico una gran sonrisa.

-A tus pies Lily-le dije haciendo una exagerada reverencia-y ahora si me permite me ire a dormir.

-Descansa Sirius

Al día siguiente Lily le dijo a mi amigo lo que sentía por el y después me agradeció por haberle dado el valor para decírselo.

Desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Fin del FlashBack.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nunca supe si James se había enterado de aquella plática, me habría gustado saberlo, pero ahora eso no importa. Ellos están muertos y nada los traerá de vuelta, y todo es mi culpa. Yo los entregue al traidor, por mi culpa los mataron. Peter me la va a pagar, voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber traicionado a sus amigos.

Por Lily y James no pude hacer nada, pero voy a cuidar de Harry, tal vez comienzo un poco tarde (12 años) pero lo hare.

Es la viva imagen de James, excepto los ojos, tiene los de Lily, el es lo único que me queda de mis amigos y lo cuidare con mi vida si es necesario. Regresare a Hogwarts y cuidare de el como que me llamo Sirius Black.

* * *

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo espero que les guste.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc. serán bien recibidos.**


End file.
